


Savior

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Reader, Angst, Attempted Murder, Because I Want, Crack, Demon!Kylo, Domestic Violence, F/M, God Is Female, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poor Description of Hell, Slow Burn, Smut, innocence kink, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Every demon is assigned a guardian angel in hopes that they’ll grow kind enough to go to heaven. After thousand of angels failing on their mission to save the mighty demon Kylo Ren, you, a newbie angel, think that you got just what he needs for salvation.





	1. Baby Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from IG writing.prompt.s: Every demon is assigned a guardian angel in hopes that they’ll grow kind enough to go to heaven. You’re an angel, and you’re assigned to a demon that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen.

_“I’m sure,”_  you say at Her, your boss. Your wings flutter as you listen to Her. They’re not white like mortals draw angels. They’re color peach and they reach to your calves. And your head is free of that ridiculous thing they called “aura”. Just the thought of having something above your head, floating all the time makes you laugh.

 _“I know others before I tried it. I just want a chance, it can’t be that bad”_  you insist. The other angels laughed at you when you asked for this mission in specific. They think you’re naive and too innocent, even for an angel. Perhaps you are, it’s wasn’t too long since Her created you. But when you saw the file and the picture, you put yourself the goal to make it.

 _“I promise, I won’t get sad if it doesn’t work,”_  you say. Her told you that a sad angel is a useless angel. Your powers feed on your happiness, your joy, your kindness.

 _“Yes, I’m ready,”_  you close your eyes and prepare for the descent.  _“I’ll bring him back here”._

The solid ground under your feet melts and you fall down in a fast spiral. You don’t try to fight it, the cold wind sneaks through the feathers of your wings. You open your arms and legs, your body in a horizontal position. Your hair flutters and you faintly smile at the smooth sensation.

 _“Ready or not, here I come,”_  you think. It’s a phrase you learned from a human tale when you were training at Earth. It’s the last thing that goes through your mind before your body hits the ground.

* * *

“Fuck!” Kylo flinches as something pierces through his apartment roof and crashes on the floor, leaving a big hole. Very slowly, he gets up from the bed and takes a glance at the hole. In the middle of it, it’s a girl with a light blue thin strap dress and white sneakers. Some feathers and dust float around her.

“Ouch, they don’t say the fall hurt,” you whine and grab your head. You can’t die because you’re an angel but still. A little heads up would have been nice.

“Of course it hurts, you fell down to hell,” Kylo scoffs and returns to the bed. He knows what this is about. Although, he’d be thankful if they could leave the roof of his home intact. Hell has a very efficient system of shipping and big boxes where you could fit.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N), your guardian angel,” you shake the dust from your dress and hop to smooth your wings. “And you must be Kylo. Nice to meet you, I want to say…”

“Save it,” Kylo interrupts you. It surprises you that he didn’t even let you finish your presentation. But after all, he’s a demon and demons aren’t supposed to be kind. You observe how all his clothes are black, with leather pants and industrial boots. His hair is as dark as his clothes and you barely distinguish a pair of horns, black of course, at the top of his head.

“I thought you’d be ugly,” you say.

Kylo’s eyes go wide in shocked. Did you mean you think he’s handsome? One of the main demons of hell, responsible of thousands of tragedies and taken souls?

“Listen, baby eyes,” he shakes the thought out of his head. “I know the process so save it for yourself. You’re not the first one and won’t be the last one. I don’t know why they insist so much because I have no salvation”.

“And I thought you’d be living in…” you look around the place. “A cell or something. This is nice, actually”. Kylo lives in a one-room apartment with minimalist decoration. Black and grey are the predominant colors.

“Why would I be in a cell? I’m a demon, not a condemned soul.” Kylo frowns but you give him no chance to continue.

“And it’s not hot, I mean, I was ready to be all sweaty by now.” You jump to the bed and stretch your limps. He stands up immediately as if you burn him.

“What the…?” He sees you roll around and you lay on your belly. Your wings slightly move and from this close, he notices sparks of gold on them.

“It’s very nice. I’m glad I chose this mission.” You sigh and put your head in a puffy pillow.

Nice? Kylo thinks. You must the first one to say that word in hell. He starts to question if you’re a real angel or maybe they sent you by mistake. The others one were shaking in fear and didn’t dare to even hold his gaze.

“Wait… Did you said chose?” Kylo asks you and you open one eye.

“Yeah, it’s my first mission and they let me choose it.” You proudly smile at your decision.

“Well,” he snorts. “Consider your first mission a failure”.

“Why?” You get up and sit down, tilting your head and waiting for his answer.

Why don’t you get bothered with anything? Why are you so cheerful and curious? Kylo makes a grimace of disgust. It’s like Her created you on purpose to be exactly the opposite of him.

“Do you know how many they send before you?”

“572 angels,” you say with a blank expression.

“It was a rhetorical question!” He explodes in anger. His pupils turn red and his hair bristles. His right hand twitches at the side of his hip, where there’s a kind of weapon. It looks like the handle of a sword.  

“Oh, sorry. Keep going then.” You stare at him and blink. You kneel in bed and put your hands on your lap.

“Why aren’t you scared?”

“Why did you call me baby eyes?”

Both of you speak at the same time.

“You can’t answer a question with another question.” He sits on the bed next at your side. Not very close though.

“You first”

“I called you like that because you have baby eyes,” he says but then you stare at him confused. “Like, you have innocent shiny eyes”.

“Is that a bad thing? And I’m not scared of you because we both know you can’t do anything against me. The worst thing is that I go back without you”

He knows how this guardian angel thing works. Each angel has a certain amount of time to show a demon kindness and love. If they succed, the demon soul is saved and they go back togethter to heaven.

He has the record of having the biggest number of angels that failed to save him. And you won’t be the exception. But he has to give you credit for your enthusiasm.

“It’s not…,” he pauses for a moment. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing. And we’ll see…”

“Agree to disagree,” you shrug. “What are we doing today?”

He takes another look at you as he gets up and smirks knowing you won’t survive too long in hell.

“To unravel disorder and chaos.” He puts on a cape on a quick movement, making a  _woosh_ sound and walks to the door. “Let’s see what are you made of, baby eyes”.

You see his sharp teeth when he gives you a devious smile. But you refuse to let him put you down. You already are in hell, you can’t fall deeper than here.


	2. Appetite for destruction

“Wait! You’re walking too fast!” You try to match the fast steps of Kylo as you walk out of his fancy apartment building.

He ignores you and accelerates his steps. He walks with an angry scold on his face and his hands clenched into fists. When he gets out of the building and the sigh of his sweet home, Hell, welcomes him, he notices you’re no longer at his side.

He turns around and finds you at the frame door, shaking and observing everything with your round baby eyes.

“Now what?” he says.

“I don’t like hell,” you murmur. It’s so bizarre. Yes, Hell has fancy and modern buildings but splattered between rivers of lava and mountains. It’s like a chain of immense caves that never end. And there’s no trace of the sun or natural light. Several demons from all sizes and shapes walk around and give you a hard look. Some are like giants, other has wings, but not like yours, they’re black or brown and they look burned. Other have their faces disfigured and mumble things you don’t understand. You feel like a stain here, and it’s not supposed to be like this. You’re an angel, they’re the stain.

“You’re very far from home, aren’t you?” he mocks and you look down embarrassed, with your arms around yourself.

If you don’t take a step forward, which is the most likely thing, your mission will be over and you’ll return alone. But Kylo doesn’t want this to be over so soon. Only because he wants to tease you more. Yes, only for that, he repeats himself.

He takes a deep breath and then, like he was the one defeated, instead of you, he speaks. “Come, baby eyes.” He offers you his gloved hand and you accept it.

“Back on the game!” you cheerful exclaim as you grip Kylo’s hand.

“Only because it’s your first day. Don’t get used to it.” He drags you across labyrinths where you have to jump aside several times so you don’t crash against other demons.

“Where are the condemned souls?” you say in a whisper as if it was a rude thing to ask.

“You don’t think we’ll have them near where we live, right?” Kylo’s cape waves as he walks and he’s already used to your hand squeezing his. “Imagine all the screams, we wouldn’t get any sleep”.

“That makes sense,” you mumble.

“Careful!” Kylo pulls you to his side. You almost fall into a pothole of boiling lava for being distracted. “I don’t want you to turn into a fried chicken”.

“My wings are angel’s wings!” you exclaim offended and run your free hand through them. His offense makes you forget the scare of almost falling.

“Whatever you say, fried chicken.” He smirks full of himself. How satisfying is to see you all bothered and flushed. You keep walking and the more you go forward, the more demons you find. You take refugee on Kylo’s cape and let him guide you through his home.

“Where are we going?” you ask. You’ve arrived at a zone crowded with all kind of demons. They’re making a line, waiting for something.

“To Earth,” Kylo says and stands still. “Are you afraid of it too?”

“No,” you pout and he chuckles.

A general silence takes place and you notice how everyone is staring at you. Without letting Kylo’s hand go, you hide behind his back. It’s a funny image, your wings open wide as a defense technique so it looks like Kylo is the one with them.

A demon that looks covered in mud steps aside and soon the rest follow him. A dark ocean of evil opens at your feet.

“Let’s go.” Kylo tugs your hand and walks to the front. You see there’s an elevator door that opens itself when you arrive at it.

“I’m kind of afraid of elevators too…” you say with your cheeks turning red. If you wanna go up, you use your wings. You don’t lock yourself on a metal box hoping it doesn’t fail.

“I’m immortal but you’re killing me,” he sighs exasperated. “I’ll let you hug me, just wait for the door to close”.

You step inside and the feeling of suffocation overwhelms you. As soon as the door pings, meaning it’s closed, Kylo takes your arms and puts them around his waist.

“Better?” he says.

“Yes.” You stick to his body as the elevator begins to go up. “Why did they step aside?”

“Because I’m Kylo Ren, King of destruction and chaos, Master of the Knights of Ren, feared powerful demon,” he recites proudly of his own titles.

“That’s a little bit extra but okay,” you mumble. He’s about to tell you to show more respect for him but then the elevator shakes in a brusque movement. You gasp and your wings open and envelope you and Kylo, forming a protective cocoon.

“We arrived. It’s just that,” Kylo notices how soft the feathers feel against his face and is that honey his nostrils sense? “It’s okay”.

“Sorry.” You feel stupid at your reaction. But in your defense, you really don’t like elevators. Stupid metal boxes the humans invented.

The door opens and some guys in fancy suits and briefcase enter the elevator. Of course, they can’t see you or Kylo, they just see an available empty space.

“I’m not holding your hand,” he says when you stay on your place. His voice takes you out of your trance and you follow him outside.

“What are we even doing here?” You look around the offices of this building. It’s full of people in formal clothes, talking on their phones or texting.

“I told you. To unravel disorder and chaos.” He holds the door open for you and you run to catch up with him.

“You have an appetite for destruction,” you say and Kylo rolls his eyes at your cheesy phrase. “Are you going to make someone steal a bike or something?”

“Oh, baby eyes, you’re so sweet,” he stops walking and laughs at you. You huff annoyed because you don’t get what’s so funny. “I’m a major demon. I don’t need to make that stupid nonsense. We’re going big today”.

“W-what d-do you mean?” You don’t like the dark grimace his face takes.

“You’ll see…” He starts walking again and you feel a shiver down your wings and spine. His eyes turned again red, like when he screamed at you.

“It’s this one,” he says as he stands outside of a house. You’ve been walking for hours, with no particular direction until you arrive here. A random house that looks exactly the same to the rest of the houses of the neighborhood.

“What are you talking about?” you ask confused. Is this house the one? For what? How Kylo decided it?

“You’re about to see a good show, baby eyes.” He opens the door with a flick of his wrist and goes inside. Your heart thumps against your ribcage and you don’t know why, but it seems the house got darker, the daylight doesn’t illuminate it anymore and the sounds around it disappear.

“Kylo, it’s not funny anymore,” you whine and enter the house. It’s a normal house, the typical home of a family. Except everything is in gloom and silence.

“Who said it was funny, to begin with?” He answers you and you follow his voice to the kitchen.

He’s standing next to a man, who’s sitting on the dining table. There’s a knife in front of him, his eyes are puffy and full of little red veins. He’s breathing hard but he doesn’t dare to touch the knife.

“K-kylo?” you whisper but he’s lost too. He directs his hand to his hip and grabs his weapon. A red light envelopes the dining room and you realize it comes from him. A kind of saber made from light with lateral vents on each side of the handle. There’s light coming out of them too.

“They’re not even his children,” he breathes hard, his pupils are totally red. “But he’s jealous that his wife is cheating on him so he’s going to murder them”.

Your eyes go wide when he puts aside blade on the man’s heart. He has no reaction and for a moment you think it won’t work. That the man’s heart is strong enough to go through this.

But then the man’s face turns into a maniac look and grabs the knife. He stands up and kicks the chair back. His gaze bumps against yours, and even though he can’t see you, you flinch scared.

“Where is he going?” you ask terrified. “Kylo, where is he going?!”

“You want to save my soul?!” he roars and in two steps he’s grabbing your neck and dragging you through the house. “You think I have salvation? Then watch this!” He pushes to a room where two children, a boy, and a girl are crying and shaking on a corner. The boy, who’s the oldest, looks around eight years old and he’s hugging his little sister.

You’re about to go with them but Kylo uses his powers to crush you against the wall. You cry in silence as the man has the kids trapped in the corner. The blade of the knife shines in the middle of the dark.

“Please, don’t,” you sob but Kylo looks you in disgust.

“Do you know your mom is a filthy whore who fucks another men while I’m here with you? Fucking bastards!” The man spits out to the children and they shut their eyes. The boy covers the little girl’s ears with his hands.

“Don’t, Kylo, please,” you beg him. He’s gonna murder them in front of your eyes, you’ll see how the carpet will stain with their innocent blood and how their hurt souls will have trouble to ascend to heaven. When someone dies like this, between so much pain and terror, their soul can’t find the light.

“You can’t stop me.” He says each word between a breath and his deep demonic voice comes not from his mouth, but from everywhere. He braces his saber pointing to the man’s heart. Once he hits it with the longest blade, it’ll be done.

You crawl through the floor, trying to make yourself the smallest you can, so Kylo doesn’t see you. It’s true you can’t fight against him, your powers are nothing compared to his but you won’t let these kids die alone.

“Ssshh, come, babies,” you coo them and wrap them with your wings. They can’t physically see you or hear you but they can feel you. You hold the little girl with one arm and comb the boy’s hair with the other one. “It’ll be over soon and you’ll find eternal rest”.

Kylo looks for you to make sure you’re seeing this and he finds you crouched down on the floor with the kids. He sees how your wings cradle them and the peace in your eyes, you accept their fate but you’re not leaving them alone.

His jaw quivers and the pulse of his hand is erratic, he’s sure you’d give your immortal soul in exchange for these two mortal common souls.

“Stop it! You cannot change it!” he yells at you but you ignore him. Your hand keeps combing the boy’s hair and you hum a soft melody.

Kylo feels something unknown on his insides, something he has never felt for thousands of years. It’s shame. He’s ashamed that you’re here, seeing how he’s capable of the lowest things. That he hurt you when he pushed you against the wall and screamed at you. You’re the purest angel that Her created and even between all the disaster, you maintain yourself pure.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” the man spits out with his mouth full of white foam. You close your eyes. The end for these kids is near.

But after a moment of silence, you hear something falling. You open your eyes and see the man lying down on the floor. His hand let go the knife. Next to him, it’s Kylo, looking down at the man too.

“He’s alive. I just hit him with the back of my saber,” he says and then claps his fingers. You hear the unmistakable sounds of police sirens and the kids run to the door.

“Mom!” they scream and hug a woman in tears.

“My babies!” she sobs. She looks the scene and then hurries to grab the knife and take the kids out of the house.

“Kylo? How did you do it?” You slowly get up and avoid to touch the unconscious man. You can just pray for his soul and that he gets the punishment he deserves.

“A neighbor heard the screams and called the mother and the cops,” he says in a breathy tone. But you know it was him who saved them. The demon Kylo Ren did a kind of selfless action. “Let’s go back”. He puts the saber back on the side of his hip and his cape hits you when he turns around.

The way back to Hell is in complete silence. You’re still a little shocked about everything you saw. You know there’s evil on Earth but seeing it so close, it changes you. You don’t even hold Kylo when the two of you use the elevator. You just use put your wings around yourself and try to breathe.

Kylo grabs your hand without saying anything and walks back to his apartment. You have to run to keep up with his pace but you don’t dare to complain or speak. Some demons passing by laugh at you, thinking Kylo punished you by the way he’s dragging you across the streets of Hell.

But he only acts this way because the shame hasn’t gone yet. He doesn’t even dare to look into your eyes, he’s sure he’ll find disgust and resentment.

In Hell, there’s no day or night, so you go to sleep when you’re tired or feel like it. Also, there’s no time, the people who were sent here has no idea if they’ve been here for one day or one millennium. Although, when you’re being torture constantly it doesn’t matter.

You sit on the bed to take off your white sneakers. You sense Kylo at your back, watching your movements but you pay no attention to him. You think about praying to Her before going to sleep but you don’t want him to make fun of you, so you simply lay on your left side and try to think of nice things. Like how the wind feels when you’re flying or that time when you saved that woman’s dog being run over by a car. Your angel trainer only chuckled and told you that you saved two souls that day: the dog’s and the woman’s.

Meanwhile, Kylo watches your back and wings, not wanting to even touch the bed. His own bed. He feels filthy and he’d only stain the space where you at. He’s tired but he thinks he can hold on a little longer without rest. Maybe he can go and torture some souls to distract himself. Or maybe…

“Could you pet my wings?” you say, putting a stop to his thoughts.

“Uh?”

“Could you pet my wings? I sleep better when someone does it.” You don’t turn around to talk. You stay in the same position and soon you feel the mattress sinking.  

“L-like t-this?” Kylo’s hand shakes as he lays behind you and touches the delicate feathers.

“Yes, just don’t pull them because it hurts.” You sigh and stir to get more comfortable.

He can’t believe you’re letting him do this. With the same hands that have caused so much suffering. All of sudden, Kylo isn’t tired anymore. He wishes he could stay like this, running his fingers through the tender surface of your wings for eternity.


	3. Fucking Feathers All Over My Mouth

“What the fuck?” Kylo coughs and spits out feathers. “Aaaah!” he complains as he takes more feathers out of his mouth.

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep with his face plastered in one of your wings.

“Mmmm,” you softly groan and stretch your body. You notice how Kylo’s hand rests on your belly.

“Fucking feathers all over my mouth!” He keeps rambling and you snicker at how childish he behaves for something so simple.

“You’re the one who cuddled me. Don’t complain.” You get out of bed and stretch on your tiptoes with your arms lifted above your head.

“Last fucking time I do it… Perkele…”, he curses and you titter at how cute he looks when he pretends he’s mad. “Anyways, last night, as I was your slave combing your wings, I decided something”. He gets up from the bed and smoothes the wrinkles on his clothes. Then, he runs his hand through his tousled hair, trying to put it on place. He lets out an ow when he hits a horn.

“I’m listening.” You sit on the bed and Kylo exhales before speaking.

“I’m not doing anything evil while you’re here,” he says and your face illuminates with a big smile but soon he finishes with your good mood. “You don’t let me work in peace so I’ll wait until you fail. Once you’re gone, I’m back to business”.

“At least it’s something,” you mumble. It’s a consolation knowing that what happened before won’t happen again. At least not in your presence. And he might be doing this for him, but a part of you can’t stop thinking that it’s also because he doesn’t wanna upset you.

“So what are we doing today?” You decide to change the conversation to something lighter.

“Mmm,” he twists his mouth to a side and sits next to you. “We can go the Shit River”.

“There’s a river of poop?!” you exclaim in disgust. Just the mental image of that makes you gag.

“No…” he lies. He better not say that the river is next to the mountain of dirty diapers.

“There must be a nice place where we can go and do something,” you say.

“This is Hell!” Kylo explodes in anger as usual. This demon has no patience with you. “There are no nice places to bring a pretty angel!”

“You think I’m pretty?” You smile at his accidental compliment. Your wings expand proudly and you sit straighter.

“Calm down, baby eyes. Just because I’m a demon, it doesn’t mean I can’t see you’re pretty. Big deal.” He huffs and turns his head away from you.

“Your horns are getting red…”

“I know! Would you just shut the fuck up?!” The change of color on his horns doesn’t happen often, only when he’s embarrassed. It’s like they have an own mind and he can’t do anything to control them.

“Do they get hot too?” You lift your hand to one of them but Kylo slaps it. “Ouch!”

“Anyways…” He tries to control his breath and he already feels his horns going back to their normal temperature. “Like I said, there’s no place in Hell where you’d like to go”.

“We can go back to Earth,” you suggest.

“Are you serious? After the tantrum, you threw?”

“Hey! What tantrum?” you huff and cross your arms, clearly annoyed. “I was thinking that I can show some of my work, just like you did”.

“Like saving a puppy?” he mocks.

“No…” you lie. Just like he lied when he told you that the Shit River doesn’t have shit in it.

“Are you making me use a flower crown and shit?” He keeps teasing you and you turn around with your back at him. “Oh, come on, baby eyes. I’ll go with you, don’t get mad”. He pokes your shoulder and you grip your lips so a smile doesn’t escape out of your mouth.

“Fine!”, you stand up. “But I should make you use a flower crown for saying it. Let’s go”.

“’Cause baby, baby eyes. Oh baby, baby, I was born to kill” he sings and you roll your eyes. He’s only doing it to mess up with you.

“Lead the way, baby eyes.” This time the elevator appeared on a shopping mall. You can’t know exactly where you are but the elevator never arrives in the same city twice.

“Thank you.” You do a little silly jump to get out of the elevator and he can’t help but smile at how giddy you look and how your wings shake. Then, he panics and touches his horns but they seem to be normal.

“Any place would you like to go?” He puts his hands at his sides so you don’t notice what he did.

“I’d like to go the hospital”

“Uh?”

“Unlike evil, good has a clear path and direction. I don’t have to walk around to find something to do.” You start to walk to the exit and this time is Kylo the one who has to run.

“If good it’s so clearly, why humans struggle so much to do it?” He wants to see if he can make you doubt. It wouldn’t be the first time he does it with an angel.

“Because humans tend to complicate everything,” you stop walking to look at Kylo. “They fool themselves saying they don’t know what’s good or pretending that a bad act it’s a good one”.

He opens his mouth to keep arguing with you but he realizes he has no point. Humans are too complicate. “I suppose you’re right…”

“Of course I am,” you wink an eye at him and if he wasn’t a demon he’d pray that his horns don’t turn red. “We’re close, over here”.

“I hate babies, please don’t make me look at a woman’s ripped vagina,” Kylo says as you walk through the maternity area of a hospital.

“I love babies,” you say without paying attention to the rest of his sentence. “But this time we won’t seeing any”.

“Thank the Devil.” He sighs in relief. On one occasion he suggested to his boss that a good torture would be making someone see a birth on repeat.

You keep walking and you arrive at a long hallway with several white doors at the sides.

“27, 28, 29, 30,” you read the numbers of the doors out loud. “31! This is it!”. You open the door and Kylo peaks his head to see what’s inside.

“She’s already dead. You arrived too late, baby eyes.” He refers to the old lady lying on the bed. She has her eyes closed and anyone would think she’s asleep, except her chest doesn’t move.

“I know she’s dead. We didn’t come for her,” you say and Kylo is about to say there’s no “we” on this but then the door opens again.

A younger woman enters and she looks she’s about to break into tears. Kylo steps aside and stands at a side of the bed. The woman sits on a chair on the opposite side and you stand next to her.

“(Y/N)…” he whispers. It’s done, not even the Devil or Her can reverse death.

“Shhh…” you hush him, wanting to tell him to wait.

“I love you, mom.” The woman grabs the old lady’s hand, tears fall down her face and you sadly smile. There are some pains necessary in life.

You put your hand on top of them and a golden rope envelope their hands. It tightens until it pops into thousand of sparks. The woman stands up and puts a kiss on the old lady’s forehead.

“What was that?” Kylo asks still in a whisper, even though the woman has left.

“I created an unforgettable memory”, you say and don’t feel the need to add more but then when you see his frown so you explain it. “With the bound, I made with the memory, the woman would always remember her mom and even though she didn’t arrive when she was still alive, she said goodbye”. You flick your wrist creating a ball of light and you push it to the roof. The little ball breaks through the roof, getting lost. “And I sent the memory to Heaven, so her mom can see it”.

“And that’s it? That’s your good action?” Kylo tries to fight you at the same time he fights against the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“You don’t have to save thousands of souls to make a good action. Little things like this count too. Who knows? Maybe the woman will do a good action and create a chain of love and kindness”.

As you walk outside of the room, Kylo stops you by grabbing your arm. You stare at him curiously.

“Could you do the same with anyone? Let’s say, us and this moment?” he asks you and he knows his horns are turning into an intense read but for the first time, he doesn’t mind.

“Yeah, I mean, I can try to.” You slide your arm up and hold his hand with yours, then, with the other one you create another golden rope that envelopes both hands.

“It burns…” he murmurs. “But in a good way”.

“Funny, I didn’t know how it feels”. You flick your wrist to finish with the memory and sparkles like dust float around Kylo and you. “There. Now we’ll always remember this memory and how we felt”.

He smiles like a fool and wishes that the rope was permanent, with your hands intertwined forever.

 _“I need to stop this”_  Kylo scolds himself on his mind after his foolish thoughts. It’s unacceptable that him, a demon, is at a hospital creating memories with an angel. An insignificant angel, by the way. You don’t even have an important rank.  _“I need to do it now before something worse happens”._

* * *

 _“I need to stop this. It has to be done”_ Kylo repeats on his mind. He watches you as you take off your sneakers, like the last time, and get ready to go to bed.

He feels he walks at you in slow motion. He says your name and you answer with a smile and that pair of baby eyes. He bends down and grabs your face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You titter at his intense gaze and look for his red horns, but they’re black, mixing with his hair.

“Just do the same I do,” he says before putting his lips on yours. You don’t react and stay still. What is the meaning of this? You see how his eyes are closed so you close yours too. It’s what he told you to do, right? Do the same I do.

A warm sensation spreads through your body and you tilt your head to your right side. You feel how he moves his lips and you imitate him. He puts his hand below your ear, his thumb brushing your cheek.

“What are you doing?” You try to move back but his grip is strong. His tongue bumps against your teeth and as you speak, he takes the opportunity to slide in.

Kylo feels how you relax and your breathes mingle into a soft slow kiss. His plan is to defile you, use your body and stain you. You won’t be able to take a deception so big and you’ll finally leave.

“Wow…” you whisper when he detaches his mouth from you.

“Your first kiss on the lips.” He laughs at how your wings spread and flutter around. They do every time you’re happy.

“Can I have another one?” You’ve seen the humans kiss on the mouth but you didn’t know how good it feels.

“All that you want, baby eyes,” he says and makes you lay on your back. Your wings spread completely on the mattress with you in the middle.

He feels a tug on his chest because he knows he’s tricking you into something you don’t want to do. But he’s a demon and this is what demons do.

He lays on top of you, careful not to crush you, and put some pieces of hair away from your face.

He leans down and this time you’re more prepared. You act by instinct, because you don’t have any experience, and put your arms around his back.

This second kiss feels hotter, ardent. You let his tongue sneak inside your mouth and tangle with your tongue.

“Kylo…” you say in a barely audible tone. He admires how your lips are swollen and the fast beat on your chest. “You know how you said that just because you’re a demon it doesn’t mean you can’t see I’m pretty?”

“Yes, why?” He gives you a short peck making you giggle.

“Well, just because you’re a demon it doesn’t mean I can’t see how beautiful you are.” You touch one of his horns with the tip of your fingers. It feels porous and it gets warm under your touch.

Beautiful. No one has ever used that word to describe him. And he’s proud of it. No demon is beautiful. But coming from you, the compliment feels real, sincere. You’re a gorgeous angel who could choose any other mission but decided to choose him, knowing that it was almost impossible to save him and bring him to heaven.

You’re still staring at him, with your fingers traveling across his horns. He knows that he won’t capable to keep up with his plan. How can he defile someone so perfect, so pure? How can he take advantage of you? After all the kindness you’ve shown him. And he doesn’t want you to go yet. There are so many places on Earth he wants to show you, more bad jokes to tell you, more teasing that get you flushed.

“You’re crazy, baby eyes,” he finally speaks. He lays next to you with a hand resting on your waist.

“Crazy for you,” you giggle. You move closer to him and hug him the same way he does. “It’s what humans say”.

Kylo yields under you, not that you know it, but he does. He surrenders with the knowledge that if you ask him, he’d follow you to heaven, like a puppy, only to see you smile again.

“Fucking feathers all over my mouth.” He spits and takes a feather of yours with his hand. You snicker at how angry he pretends to be but you’ve seen him, he loves your wings. After his bickering ends, he leans to you and catches your lips on a delicate kiss.


	4. Hope is the worst part of Hell

“Kylo, please!” You follow him around his apartment while he tells you “no” over and over.

“No, that’s a sight your baby eyes can’t stand,” he says. You asked him to take you to where the condemned souls are. But he refused. If Hell isn’t a place for an angel, that particular area is even worse.

“I need to know if it’s true what they say”. You blink your eyes at him and timidly smile. If this doesn’t work, you’ll keep insisting until he accepts.

“You can’t even walk alone”

“Yeah, but I’ll be with you,” you stop to think for a moment. “Or do you prefer that I sneak out and I go alone?”

“That’s not… What are you…” Kylo stutters and then sighs. “You’re a very manipulative angel, did you know that?”

“Is that a yes?” You grin tasting victory.

“It’s on the opposite side where we are. I don’t wanna hear you complaining you can’t walk anymore,” he tells you and you jump at him.

“Thank you, thank you!” you kiss his lips over and over and Kylo can’t help but let you do it. That’s how you fell asleep the last time, both of you cuddling against each other and sharing kisses.

* * *

“Baby eyes, try not to look so scared,” Kylo whispers you as you two walk through Hell. As usual, you’re holding his hand, avoiding to get too close to the other demons passing by.

“Sorry, you’re the only demon I like,” you say. At this point, Kylo is sure his horns are permanently color red, because of the way you make him feel.

“You’re with me, they won’t hurt you,” he assures you and gives your hand a squeeze.

“Is that… Is that puke?” There’s a big lake where instead of crystal water it’s some viscous green liquid with little pieces of what it looks it’s food.

“Yeah, the Lake Puke,” Kylo says without looking at it. After seeing it so many times, it’s something normal for him.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” You try to not to breathe the stink and look the other way.

“If you’re gonna throw up, do it on the lake.” Kylo mocks you and you hit him on his arm.

“I’m an angel. Angels don’t throw up”

“You make me wanna throw up”. He makes sure there’s no one around to hug you and kiss you.

* * *

“I’m tired,” you complain. You’ve been walking for so long that your feet hurt. You wish you could use your wings but in Hell, you’re not gonna risk that someone shoots you. “And it’s getting hotter”.

“Because we’re almost there. You promised you wouldn’t complain,” Kylo says. Unlike you, he doesn’t feel tired. It’s been a while since he came here and he’s excited to see some tortured souls.

“I’m tired, I can’t go any longer.” You let Kylo’s hand go and sit on the dirty ground with your arms crossed.

“(Y/N)…” he warns you as if you were a kid.

“No” You huff and cross your arms more.

He thinks two can play this game and he has to stop from laughing when an idea pops into his mind.

“Whatever, I’ll leave you alone here, so the other demons get you.” He turns around and starts walking again. One, two, three, four, five he counts until he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him.

“No! Don’t leave me!” you exclaim.

You jump on Kylo’s back and he grabs you by your thighs. Your skin is soft and tender, but he’s not surprised. He doesn’t know if all angels feel like this but he doesn’t wanna find out. As long as he has you.

* * *

“We’re here,” Kylo says and puts you down on the ground. In front of you, there’s an endless row of huge caverns. You only reach to see the first one but you supposed the other ones look the same.

“How many of them are?” you ask.

“Millions, (Y/N). Hell is endless, you can’t reach the bottom of it. When you think you did, there’s always space to touch deeper”

Inside the cavern, there are thousands of cells with a human inside each. They see your wings and pure aura, so different from what are they used to that they think you’re here to save them.

“Why none of them has shoes?” You take Kylo’s arms and step back a little. The condemned souls stretch their arms through the bars, trying to reach you. They’re like brainless beings that don’t know how much time has passed or what are they doing here.

“When you go to hell, your shoes melt.” Kylo shrugs as if his explanation was an obvious thing.

“And why are they here?”

“Most will tell you a lie like they used brown shoes with a black bag or they step on a puddle on a Friday”

You stare at him to see if he’s talking serious but he shrugs again and keeps talking.

“No one wants to tell the real reason why they went to hell”

“I thought they were tortured, not thrown on a dirty cell for the eternity”. You observe the first line of cells and inside of it, besides a condemned soul, there’s nothing. No bathroom, no bed. Of course, this is Hell, not a five-star hotel.

“They are dirty,” Kylo nods. “If I were you I wouldn’t touch you. And demons need to rest too, right now it’s the change of shifts”.

“Oh…” You can’t think of anything more to say. To be honest, you were prepared to see blood, limbs, and organs flying all over the place, souls burned in boiling lava and horrible screams of agony. More than anything, this place feels desolate. Each soul has another soul on each side, but it’s like they’re completely alone on this. On their punishment.

“You know what’s the worst part of Hell, (Y/N)?” Kylo questions you in a serious tone that leaves you with no voice so you only shake your head.

“Hope…” he pauses for a moment and stares at the cells. “The hope that eventually you’ll be out of here, that they’ll tell you it has been a mistake or that you paid for your sins”.

“But you never go out”, you murmur.

“Hope is the worst part of hell,” Kylo says agreeing with you.  

At his statement, a shiver runs through your body and even though it’s hot, goosebumps prick in your skin.

“Can we leave now, please?” You cross your arms and run your hands on them.

“Yes, I need to see my Knights of Ren and it’s near here. Let’s go”. And without giving the condemned souls a second thought, because they don’t deserve it, you leave.

* * *

“Heavy, Armory, Rogue, Sniper, Monk,” Kylo says the names of his knights. “This is (Y/N)”.

You encountered the Knights of Ren in a cave of the size of a room. With no furniture or anything else, it looks a little pathetic that this is where the Knights of Ren reunite. But you keep your mouth shut.

The one called Rogue takes out his helmet and the skin of his face is completely blue, along with a pair of dark red eyes. Since he’s completely covered with his armor, you can’t know if he’s blue on the rest of his body.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” You walk to him and out of nowhere, you grab his face and crash your lips into his mouth. Rogue steps back in a state of mixed anger and shock.

“(Y/N), what the fuck?!” Kylo pulls you back by your arm. Where did that come from? Rogue wipes his mouth with his forearm and doesn’t take his hard eyes out of you.  

“I’m sorry, I thought that now that I had my first kiss, it’s the way to say hello,” you say confused. “But I didn’t like it, Kylo. It didn’t feel like when I do it with you”.

“Don’t talk so loud,” Kylo tells you and drag you at the back of the cave, where the knights can’t hear you.

“Kisses like those, you can only have them with me, alright? It’s just something between me and you”.

“Okay…” you say. “Can you give me one?”

“A kiss?”

“U-hu”

Kylo can’t deny he felt jealous for the ephemeral moment your kiss with Rogue lasted. No one, especially in this place, deserves to taste your lips. That includes him, but he’s a selfish demon and he’ll do anything to have you by himself.

He leans down at you and catches the heavenly taste of you with his mouth. But it only lasts for a second. He can’t expose himself like this. You smile at him and now that everything is back at normal, you return with the knights.

Kylo speaks about some boring plans to maintain his domain in almost every part of Hell and he tells his knights to avoid to do anything on Earth. At least till he says so. He doesn’t look at you when he’s saying all of this but you grin, knowing it’s for you.

When he sees you yawning, he decides it’s time to finish the meeting and go back to his place. You don’t bother to say goodbye to his knights, you’re sure they won’t answer you, especially Rogue.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Kylo takes a second off your mouth. Both of you laying on the bed, like the last time you went to sleep. But only this time, you’re rubbing your crotch against his thigh.

“I don’t know,” your voice sounds out of breathe. “I feel something down there”.

“B-Between your legs?” he mumbles. He feels stupid for asking and he takes some space between your body and his.

“Like an ache I wanna scratch” you whisper and return to kiss him.

Kylo’s mind is in a fast spiral, he knows he doesn’t wanna take someone so pure like you and make you his, but he also knows there’s nothing else that he wants more.

“It aches here?” He slides his right hand under your dress. Just a touch, he convinces himself that nothing bad will happen if he only touches you.

“U-hu” You gasp when you feel the ghost of his touch.

“C-can I touch you?”

“Yes…” you exhale.

With shaking hands, Kylo moves your underwear aside. He bites back a moan when he runs the tip of his finger through your slit. You’re already wet and you feel so soft like you were made from the finest velvet.

His cock twitches persistently inside his leather pants but he refuses to acknowledge it. He’s convinced that as long as his dick doesn’t touch you or he doesn’t come, he won’t stain you.

“Put it a little up,” you whisper. You guide him by pushing his wrist up.

“It’s here, right?” He finds your clit soaked in your juices and his finger feels slippery as he draws lazy circles on it.

“Yes,” you moan. Kylo’s finger feels delicious as he rubs you down there. You have a vague idea of what sex it is and how the humans do it but experiencing at first hand it’s different.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kylo bites his lip, fighting against the impulse to buck his hips at you. He notices how your clit swells and he glides his finger.

“Oh,” you exclaim when you feel his finger inside of you.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he says and begins to pump his finger. You’re tight around it and it reminds him you’re an angel. But with a little convincing of his own mind telling him that this isn’t wrong, he continues.

“No, it feels good.” You undulate your hips, fucking yourself on his finger. You feel full of him and grab his shoulders for support.

Without taking his finger out, he presses your clit with his thumb and your mouth forms a big O.

“Kylo, I…”, you try to say what you’re feeling. Your pleasure is bigger at every second and your body is chasing something unknown.

“Let go. It’s okay,” he coos you. He moves his hand between your legs faster and kisses you. But then he stops because he wants to see your face as you come.

“Kylo!” you scream and grab his wrist. Pleasure flutters through you and then explodes into thousands of sparks. You feel your whole body pulsing and you open your eyes, only to find Kylo staring at you as if you were the very one Her and he a simply devotee.

The pleasure ends but it left you a peaceful joy. Kylo wishes he can keep you forever into that state of mind but he puts his hand away from you.

You breathe peacefully as you observe him, he licks the fingers that were in you moments ago and gives you a short peck on the lips.

“That was fucking good,” you say.

He stares at you in shock. Did you just say a bad word? Maybe he shouldn’t have touched you.

“Where did you learn that word?” he questions you.

“From you!” You snicker and caress one of his horns. “You’re always saying bad words and I don’t know… I wanted to say one”.

“Baby eyes, you’re becoming more evil than me.” He gasps and pretends to be shocked. You only laugh and cuddle him, with your head on his chest.

As you fall asleep, Kylo can’t stop thinking about what happened. Your face in the middle of your climax, how your baby eyes turned into fire and how strong your grip on his hand was. He repeated himself that it was only one touch, he wouldn’t look for something more. But here he is, lying awake on bed, with you at his side and wanting more. One touch, one taste. They’ll never be enough.

He closes his eyes and a single crystal tear slides down his cheek. Hope is the worst part of Hell.


	5. Happy Halloween

“What the fuck?!” Kylo exclaims in shock as he takes a sight at you.

“What?” you say looking down at yourself. You think you did a very good job, considering the limited resources you had.

“What the fuck, baby eyes?” he repeats himself. “I can’t leave you alone because I came back to this.” He points you with his hand.

You changed your light blue dress to a black one, you’re wearing a headband with two little black horns at the top and even your lipstick is black.

“Do you like it?” You spin around so he can appreciate your whole look.

“What did you do with your wings?” Kylo asks in panic.

“Relax, it’s just spray paint. It’ll wash over with water.” Your long wings are black with a spark of gold.

“Where did you get the dress?”

“Rogue got it for me. Guess he didn’t hate that kiss too much, uh?” you say proud of yourself.

“What…?” Kylo frowns. “Why are you even dress like this?”

“It’s Halloween on Earth, dummy,” you roll your eyes. “And I dressed up as the terrifying demon Kylo Ren”.

He stares at you and blinks dumbfounded at what you’re talking about, but then he burst out into a laugh and you follow him.

“You got the horns and everything.” He touches one of them and finds out it’s made of plastic. “Oh, wait, something’s missing.” He takes his saber from his hip and after making sure it’s locked, he hands it to you.

“Am I Kylo Ren now?” you say posing with his weapon.

“I’d say so,” he chuckles. He has to admit this look suits you.

“I was thinking we can go to Earth and cause a little of mischief,” you smirk. “You know because it’s Halloween”.

“Are angels allowed to do that?”

“Yeah!” you immediately say but then think for a second. “I mean, I said a little of mischief, not unleash the apocalypse”.

“I’m not sure…” Kylo pretends he’s considering your proposal. He already knows that at his point, he’ll say yes to everything you want.

“Come on! It’s the only time of the year when we don’t have to hide.” You can show yourself on Halloween, not for a mystical reason, but because everyone is in custom and they think you are too.

“Alright but I’m not dressing up.” Kylo accepts and you jump at his arms. He can’t believe you chose him as your custom. A little angel playing to be bad. What would Her say?

“Hey, did you say Rogue got you the dress?” He suddenly remembers.

 _“This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!”_  you sing and ignore his question.

You walk to the elevator that goes to Earth, the two of you look like a couple, all in black.

* * *

“Isn’t this a little cliche?” Kylo asks as he sits on a grave. You chose a cemetery as your first stop of the night on Earth.

“Tell that to the teenagers that will come.” You sit next to him and look up at the grave in front of you. It has the statue of an angel made of stone. Their wings are spread and they have an empty expression in their eyes.

“You’re prettier,” Kylo says as he sees you admiring the statue. No bland statue will ever compare to you.

“Shut up.” You hide your face on him and he hugs you.

You pass the time in silence, cemeteries don’t scare you. There’s nothing alive, all the souls of the ones who died are already gone and here lies nothing but dust and ground.

“I hear someone coming,” you whisper. You and Kylo get up and hide behind the grave that has the angel statue. In the distance, a group of boys is walking in your direction. They’re using their phones as flashlights. A few of them are carrying baskets in the shape of Frankenstein and skulls.

“We don’t have a plan.” Kylo panics, even though he’s a demon and has caused more chaos than this with no plan.

“We’ll improvise”, you say and then tell him to shut up.

* * *

“That statue move,” one of the boys, Mike, says. He swears the angel was looking forward and the position of their head moved.

“A statue that moves, booooo!” another boy, Liam mocks him. “Come on, dude, we’re looking for real spirits here, not stupid statues that….holy shit! It moved!”

The group of boys stop and step back very slowly as if the statue would fly to them to hurt them.

“Wait, did you hear that?” the third boy, Leo, says. It sounded like someone step on a branch.

You’re behind them, hiding on a tree, and you have to bite your tongue to not laugh. Then, you blow to their direction.

“Fuck, fuck,” the last boy, Adam says. “It’s fucking cold”. He grabs one of his ears because he felts something there.

“There are no spirits here, let’s go,” Liam says, trying to appear brave. But just like the rest of his squad, he’s shitting his pants.

The group turns around to where they come from and their sight bump against you. You bend your wings behind your back, so you look like a human.

“Hey, girl, what you doing here?” Leo tells you. You look like a normal chick, maybe you came to hunt ghosts too.

“Don’t let him take me,” you say in a whisper of agony. The group of boys shakes in fear at your words.

“Who? Who’s going to take you?” Adam says.

“He’s almost here,” you look around in panic. “He’s gonna drag me to hell with him”.

“Girl, you’re tripping,” Mike says. The wind blows harder and the boys look around to find who is he.

“He’s here! Help me!” you cry out loud and behind you, Kylo appears. The group of boys step back and hug each other.

“You are mine.” Kylo uses his demonic voice and lifts you by your jaw.

“Aaaaaah!” you scream in pain and kick your legs.

The four boys are in shocked, their eyes can’t believe what they’re seeing. Then Kylo turns his head very slowly at them. His face is disfigured into a horrible grin and his pupils are completely black.

“Run, fuck!” Liam screams with all the force of their lungs. The boys stumble at each other, trying to the be the first one to get out of this place.

When you can no longer hear their screams, Kylo puts you back to the ground. You and he can’t stop laughing at the faces of the poor boys. They won’t be able to sleep in at least two weeks.

“Girl, you’re tripping,” Kylo imitates what Mike said. You didn’t plan any of this but it came out perfectly.

“You are mine,” you say in a growl, trying to emulate Kylo’s voice.

“Great acting skills.” Kylo applauds you and you bow saying thank you.

“Let’s go before they come back after they change their underwear,” you say and Kylo laughs more. Who would thought that causing a little of mischief with an angel could be so fun?

* * *

“This is your second stop? Really?” Kylo screams so you can hear him above the crowd.

The bar you went to is packed with drunk people in costumes.

“I want to see the costumes! Look!” You point to a couple making out. “Pennywise and Snow White kissing!”

“I didn’t need to see that…”

You and Kylo have a beer each, pretending you’re drinking like a common mortal.

“Can I see your saber?” A guy approaches you and speaks to you.

“Why?” you say in confusion. Kylo stays alert, in case this guy gets handsy.

“It’s a very cool replica of the weapon of Kylo Ren”, he tells you both.

“You know Kylo Ren?” Kylo asks interested.

“Yeah! Great tale of this powerful demon, responsible of the tragedies on Earth,” the guy says as you pass him the saber. He’ll never know he actually held on his hand the real saber of Kylo Ren.

“I heard Kylo Ren is shredded,” Kylo says and you frown.

“Yeah, right,” the guy laughs. “It’s only a tale. There’s no demon walking around the world causing tragedies”.

“You don’t know that,” you interrupt him.

“You actually believe in him?”

“Yeah! I believe in him! I really do!” you exclaim and Kylo feels a sense of proud at your words. “Give me that!” you rip Kylo’s saber from the guy’s hands and drag Kylo outside.

“What’s our third stop?” Kylo asks as you walk through the streets. From time to time you see people on customes going to a party or parents with their children asking trick or treat.

“Up there”. You point the tallest skyscraper on the block.

“Yeah, right. Are we going to take the elevator or the stairs?”

“None,” you say and before Kylo can speak you grab him. “Hold tight.”

“What…?” he manages to say before you two elevate on the sky. Your wings move fastly as you go higher and higher.

“Aaaaaaah!” Kylo screams and kicks his legs in fear.

“Don’t do that! We’re gonna fall!” you tell him and flutter your wings faster.

“Shit! Fuck! Motherfucker!” he curses over and over. He makes the mistake to look down and the cars and people look tiny. He holds on you and shuts his eyes.

“We’re here,” you say and toss him on the roof of the building. “See? It wasn’t that bad”.

“Satan, (Y/N), I can’t die but you almost killed me.” He tries to regain his breath and he palms his chest to see if he’s not suffering from a heart attack.

“Bah, you’re so extra.” You dismiss him and sit on the edge of the roof. Your legs hang off and the wind ruffles your hair.

“You know, not mentioning this, it was a fun Halloween,” he sits next to you and this time he looks to the front and not down. “Thank you, baby eyes”.

“You’re welcome,” you say without tearing your gaze off the city. The view reminds you a song you heard one time during your training here on Earth. _“Oh, you look so beautiful tonight, in the city of blinding lights,”_  you sing.

“Not only tonight but all the time you look beautiful,” Kylo interrupts your song ad you turn your face at him. He has a timid smile, barely visible. And his horns red as the lava of Hell.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” you shove your hand on between your breasts ad Kylo can’t help to take a peak. “I grabbed them from the kids at the cemetery”.

You show him your open hand and on it, there are two chocolates, one with the shape of Frankenstein and the other one with the shape of Dracula.

“(Y/N), we don’t eat,” he reminds you.

“I know…” you shrug and pass him the Frankenstein chocolate. “But I thought they’d be nice souvenirs”.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Kylo puts the chocolate on his thigh and then grabs your hand. You trace his hand with your thumb and smile at how funny it is that you feel the most comfortable with someone who’s the opposite of you. While you’re light, he’s darkness. While you have a pair of soft wings, he has a pair of sharp horns.

“Happy Halloween, Kylo,” you say, looking at the blinding lights of the city.

“Happy Halloween, (Y/N)”.


	6. Stuck in the Middle of Heaven and Hell

“Boy, you be trippin’,” you joke with Kylo during your trip back at his place. The high you got from celebrating Halloween and scaring humans makes you feel full of joy, dancing and jumping around. Thankfully, Kylo is the same.

“And the award goes for (Y/N)!” Kylo claps and cheers you. “For her amazing performing of the little helpless girl”.

“Me? What about you? I didn’t tell you what I had in mind but your performance was great.” You open the door of his apartment and take your sneakers off.

“Only because you were leading the play.” He takes off his gloves and puts his saber on a near table.

“Play?” You furrow your eyebrow. “Is that what you call scaring a bunch of boys?”

“That’s what they get for bothering the dead.” He shrugs and follows you to the bedroom. It was a tiring time on Earth and it’s time to rest.

“Will you help me wash my wings?” you ask at the frame door of the closet/restroom.

“Me?” Kylo asks dumbly.

“Yes, you!” You snicker at how awestruck he looks. “Who else?”

“Alright,” he cleans the sweat of his palms against his pants. “Yeah, sure, baby eyes. Get in the bathtub”.

You enter a smaller room where Kylo keeps all his extravagant capes, at the end of it there’s an ivory bathtub with a detachable shower head hanging on a side. Since angels and demons don’t need to feed, they don’t need a toilet. Silly humans sitting on that weird chair.

You put the straps of your dress down and pull it down along with your panties. Kylo gulps down at the sight of your naked back and butt cheeks. But he looks away when you get in the tub. He feels unworthy of seeing an exposed angel like this.

“Use warm water, don’t be cheap,” you tell him from the bathtub. You’re sitting with your knees bend against your chest.

“Only the best for the most precious angel on Heaven.” He smiles at you and kneels next to the bathtub. He opens the faucet of the hot water and regulates it opening the other faucet.

“Hey,” you grin at his compliment. “That’s actually very sweet. Thank you”.

“I can be a gentleman when I want to.” The water begins to slide down your wings and the black vanishes.

“A gentledemon?” You lean your head on your knees and sigh at the warm feeling of the water washing your feathers.

Kylo prefers to stay silent and concentrate on cleaning your wings. He runs his fingers through the wet feathers and gently scrubs them to take the black paint off.

“You know,” he combs your feathers to make sure they’re clean. “I really like your wings, I’ve seen other angel’s wings and believe me when I say you got the prettiest.” A faintly smell of honey reaches his nostrils.

“Thank you,” you titter. “Why do you like them?”

“Your wings?” He pauses to think. “They’re not white, they’re like a peach creamy color and if I look really close, I can see some sparks of gold”.

“Mmmm” you moan at the pleasant sensation of his fingers.

“I think I’m done. Let me get a towel.” Kylo stands up and grabs the fluffiest black towel on his closet. He returns to his former position and begins to dry your wings with the towel.

“Don’t rub the towel, just press it against my wings so they can get puffy,” you explain him.

“You know what, (Y/N)”? He finishes with the towel and puts it aside. You lift your head at him. He gives you an expression that he’s about to tell you something serious.

“Yes, Kylo?”

“You have the puffiest wings of Heaven,” he says and smiles wide.

You stand up and he almost falls on his ass at the vision of your nakedness. He sees the curve of your breasts and then travels down to your pubis, covered by some curly hair. Every corner of your body is soft but strong at the same time.

You lift one leg and put it on the floor and do the same with the other one. Then, you shake your body, like a puppy who just got a bath and your wings fluff.

“And you’re the sweetest demon of Hell.” You bend down to put a kiss on his cheek and then walk back to the bedroom. Kylo follows the movement of your bump.

“My guardian demon.” You turn around to speak in a playful tone.

With a very awkward boner, Kylo stands up and walks behind you. You undo the bed to climb under the blankets.

“Ah,” you sigh satisfied, like the first day you tested his bed. “Home sweet home”.

It feels like home sweet home for Kylo too, but not because of the big bed or the silky sheets, those things, he always had them and pay no mind to them. It feels like home because you’re taking more than half of the mattress with your long wings, it feels like home because the smell of honey will get printed on the pillows, it feels like home because he can share his immortal life with you. At least until the mission is failed. But he prefers not to think about it right now.

He begins to discard his clothes as he repeats in his mind that he won’t try anything, he just wants to feel the warmth of your body against him. He wants you to envelop your wings around him like you did with those two kids on your first time on Earth with him.

You lift the blankets to make room for him and he slides in. He’s on his boxers and you swirl around him, your legs tangle around his.

“My guardian demon…” you touch his face and notices the tears falling down. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I’m so unworthy of you.” His face wrinkles in pain at admitting that out loud. How can a demon with a pair of black horns and thousand of tragedies at his back even share the bed with the purest angel Her created? It must be a sad cruel joke from Her.

“Silly demon,” you hush him as you keep tracing his face. You feel a scar across it that travels all along his peck. “I see your soul, you know what I find?”

“Complete darkness?”

“Exactly,” you say and Kylo thinks this is the worst torture someone can give him. “That’s why I like you. So different than me but at the same time you complete my light”.

“What?” he whispers. He’s afraid to break the delicate atmosphere around you.

“You balance me.” Not even finishing the last word, you roll on top of him and grab his face to kiss him.

You only needed one making out session to become an expert. Your sweet tongue slides in his mouth and Kylo groans and squeezes you tight against his body.

Soon he has you dry humping him, your crotches rubbing against each other, you sharing wet kisses. Kylo’s mind is clouded by a fog that doesn’t let him think straight.

“My demon,” you bite his lip and giggle. “You’re mine”.

“All yours, baby eyes,” he takes a moment to look at you. Your look of adoration leaves no doubt. “And you’re mine, my angel”.

You approve what he said with another kiss and Kylo swears to himself that this won’t advance. As long as you let him touch you and take you to orgasm, like the last time, will be enough for him.

With his eyes closed and your mouth taking the life out of him, he moves his hand to one of your breasts. Your nipple gets hard at his touch and he thinks there aren’t jewels more precious than these.

“Kylo, I need you,” you say in a raspy voice. You bite his earlobe and tug one of his horns.

“I’ll touch, baby eyes. I’ll make you ride my fingers until you come.” He slides his hand to your pussy, but before he combs your wings.

“N-no, I meant I really need you.” You look him in the eyes, he’s considering your words. If you really meant what he thinks.

“You know what are you asking for?” He passes his finger up and down on your clit.

“Yeah,” you close your eyes and grind against his hand. “I’ve seen what humans do and I want it too”.

“No, my angel. That’ll get us in trouble. With me stuck here in hell and you… I don’t know.” Kylo doesn’t know of any case that a demon and an angel copulated. He’s afraid about the possible repercussions.

“What’s Heaven without you?” you whisper and grab the hand he was touching you with. You pucker your lips at his finger and suck your taste on it.

The cloud of fog returns at his mind and knocks out the little determination on him. He shoves his hand in your hair and pushes you to him so he can kiss you. His other hand travels to your ass and gives it a hard squeeze.

“I’m gonna take you to the glory, angel,” he groans between heated kisses. “I’m gonna take you to the glory right here in Hell”.

“Oh, my guardian demon,” you say and laugh out loud when he rolls you over with him.

“I shouldn’t like that name so much,” he licks all your neck like a starving creature, thirsty for your taste. “But fuck, I love it”.

“What are you doing?” You see Kylo leaving a trail of kisses down your body.

“I’m gonna show you what other powers this demon has.” He smirks and your heart takes a leap at how intense he looks at you.

Your head returns to the pillow ad you exhale a short “oh” as his mouth is in the center of your pleasure. The point of his tongue traces long slow circles on your clit and in short time half of his face is covered with your juices.

“Kylo,” you moan and buck your hips at his rhythm. “That’s so good, so good…”

“Come, my angel. Come all over my face and let me reach Heaven with the taste of your cum.” He returns his tongue to your clit and thrusts one finger into your pussy.

“Ah!” you exclaim. You’re still not used to have something inside of you, so the action makes you gasp. But you tell him to keep going, that you’re almost there.

Kylo slurps your juices and pumps his finger to make your pussy give him more cum, with two more flicks of his tongue you spam and scream. Your legs close by reflex and his sharpy horns nail on your thighs, but you’re so high on pleasure you don’t notice it.

“Are you okay?” He lays next to you.

“Yes,” you laugh at how tousled his hair looks and how wet his face is. “More than okay, I’d say”.

“We can stop here if you want to.” It’s the last attempt before everything goes to shit for real.

“I wanna make you feel like how you make me feel.” You trace his pouty lips with your fingers.

Kylo claps his fingers and his boxers disappear, one of the many advantages of having evil powers.

He hisses when his leaking cock makes contact with your bare pussy. He doesn’t want to hurt you but he’s not sure if he’ll control himself.

“Tell me if it hurts, please.” He grabs his cock with one hand and leans his other forearm on the bed. He hears you gasp so he stops immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. He looks in your face any trace of pain.

“You said please.” You snicker and push him by the ass. His cock slides easily into your and Kylo’s body shakes in ecstasy. You’re tight but he’s not forcing himself in you.

“I like this, we’re joined,” you say. You bend your wings to the front and envelope Kylo. Some of your feathers brush his butt and tickles him.

“My angel, you’re so perfect.” He sinks more in you and you receive him warm and open.

Sweat drips down his body, as he has your body under him and your wings above. He snaps his hips and hits your g spot, making you scratch his shoulder blades.

“Come here,” he says. He slides one arm under you and flips you over, so you end up on top of him and he lying on the bed.

“I feel you so much more this way.” You close your eyes and move doing a circle with your hips.

“Beautiful angel, show me your wings,” Kylo pleads you. He uses his thumb to stimulate your clit.

“Kylo, it’s here! It’s here!” you shout as you come. Your wings open completely and Kylo swears he sees a ray of light passing through the feathers. He’s stuck in the middle between Heaven and Hell, where there’s only you and he.

You’re more than a guardian angel that came to save him. You’re his whole life, his everything, the reason he’d give up his power just to spend one Halloween with you.

“I love you!” Kylo confesses in the middle of his climax.

You breathe loudly and your hands are on his chest. You titter, still floating on your post-orgasm feeling.

“I love you too, my demon.” You kiss him on the cheek and lay next to him. With an arm thrown over his torso, you fall asleep, unaware of what you two have just made. An angel stained by a demon and a demon softened by an angel.

 _“What have I done?”_ Kylo scolds himself. Now more than ever he’s sure he’ll stay in hell. He feels he just committed the worst sin, he took the innocence of an angel.

He turns his head at your sleepy face and his last thoughts are erased. No, he didn’t take your innocence. He surrendered to your love and kindness. Let him burn in Hell for that.


	7. A Punishment that Fits the Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Please, leave a comment, it means a lot to me

Kylo’s eyes snap open and his first instinct is to look for you. Thankfully, you’re still at his side and he lets his head fall back to the pillow, relieved that no apocalypse unravel because you and he had sex.

But the calm lasts for a few moments before he lifts his head again and takes a look at his surroundings. The bed is still the same but the rest of the apartment is gone. You’re in the middle of an endless space, he can’t reach to see the walls or any other surface, a thick fog swirls around you.

He sits on the bed and makes an effort to remember if he felt something different, but he doesn’t even remember when he fell asleep. He feels dizzy and dopy.

After making sure you’re still asleep, breathing at a steady rhythm, he decides to get up and investigate more.

He puts one foot on the floor but retracts it immediately when he feels the water on the floor. It’s flooded with cold, dark water.

“What in the…?” he groans. And he groans even more when his feet get soaked with the cold water.

“Perhaps some underwear would be appropriate”, a female voice that it isn’t yours says and Kylo frantically looks to find the owner of that voice.

A few steps from the bed, a woman is sitting on what resembles a park bench. Kylo could swear she wasn’t there when he woke up.

She’s wearing an elegant gown and her dark brown hair is up in hairstyle. Her eyes gleam with joy and she has a playful smile.

“They always react the same.” She sighs and shakes her head at seeing Kylo struck and mute.

“W-what?” Kylo has absolutely no idea what’s going on. He went to sleep with you at his side, in his home. And he wakes up in a strange place, with a lady talking about underwear.

“Fuck.” He realizes he’s naked and his hands travel to his crotch to cover it. But he’s already wearing a pair of black boxers.

“No need to thank me,” the woman says. She sits on her side, with one arm stretched out on the back of the bench and the other one reposing on her lap.

“Uh, who are you?” Kylo asks. He looks at you but you’re in the same position: lying on your side, asleep. Some trails of your hair mix with the feathers of your wings.

“You don’t know who I am?” the woman exclaims sincerely surprised. “For me being your enemy, I thought you’d knew”.

She laughs at her own joke and Kylo frowns, he lifts his arm in the air and chokes her, but nothing happens.

“Oh stop it, would ya’? Your powers disappeared as your soul was cleansed”, she says.

“What’s going on?” Kylo says and spins around, searching for an exit. He has no plan on staying in this bizarre place. Hell is awful, terrible and ugly but at least he knows it.

“(Y/N), let’s go.” He runs at your side and tries to pick up with his arms. But it’s as if your body is made from the same fog around you. His hands pass through you and you stay the same.

“It’s rude to wake up someone who’s resting,” the woman tells him. “When you’re ready, come and sit here with me”.

“(Y/N), wake up! Wake up!” He screams till he leaves his throat raw. His chest moves up and down quickly and you look like you could sleep for the rest of times.

“Whenever you want, Kylo,” the woman says calmly. “After all, what’s time for us”.

“What did you do to her?” Kylo says in a furious roar.

“Sit,” the lady says and pats the space next to her. With no other choice, Kylo lets himself fall on the bench. He stares at his own hands and clenches them into fists to then, opens them again.

“I just wanna know what you did to her.” He sniffs and wipes his nose. The lady feels compassion for him. You really did a good job.

“The real (Y/N) is sleeping safely in your apartment, with you at her side. The (Y/N) from here it’s just a projection of your mind”.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Kylo tries again to get answers from her. Wait… her as in Her?! His mind screams.

“You’re right, my dearest Kylo.” She smiles at him and he scoops far from her.

“What is this place? What are you doing here?” Kylo’s voice shakes in fear. He always thought that She would be a giant being, with almighty and merciless. Not a short lady in elegant clothes.

“For the fame you have, you’re really slow,” Her mocks and directs her gaze to you. “She saved you, Kylo”.

“That’s…,” he stammers. “That’s not possible”.

“Are you sure?” Her seems to dare him with her gaze. “Remember what happened last before you fell asleep?”

“What does it have to do with anything?” he says in a low tone. There’s no point to deny to Her what you and he did. But he’s not going to admit it out loud.

“You said I love you, you said it from your heart,” Her says with a sense of proud. For her, the most precious souls are the ones who are rebels, who deny to receive love.

Kylo stays silent as he pounders on Her’s words. He perfectly remembers how you looked above him, with your wings in all their glory, your half-closed eyes, your soft hands on his chest. He blurted that I love you with no logic, he said it because he felt it.

“I really love her,” he admits.

“I know,” Her gives him a little pat on his leg and this time he doesn’t flinch. “Those things can’t be hidden”.

“So what happens now?” he asks. Is it that easy? To ascend to Heaven, with his soul free from all his former evil and darkness.

“You and I go up there.” Her lifts her eyes up as if Heaven was a random place. Nothing important.

“You and me…” Kylo repeats her words. “Wait, what about (Y/N)?”

“I’m really sorry, Kylo,” she says.

“What about her?!” He pushes her hand away from his thigh and demands an answer from Her.

“She knew the rules. She stained her soul the moment she surrendered to you.” Her feels bad about you, from all her angels, you’re the one who got into this.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Kylo tries to explain but gets tangled in his own words. “It wasn’t like that, I swear”.

“It doesn’t matter. She’ll go to Hell as a condemned soul to pay for her mistake”

“No, please,” he cries and kneels in front of Her. “She’s an angel, the purest, kindest angel that has ever existed. You can’t send her to that place”.

“There’s no other way, Kylo.” Her wipes a tear from his eyes.

“I’ll take her place!” he says with no trace of doubt on his voice nor his face. “Let me take her punishment and take her with you”.

“Are you really willing to do that? After having Heaven so close?” She’s surprised of what she’s wearing. The sacrifice Kylo is willing to take is a big one. Being trapped in a place where he had so much power.

Kylo only needs one look at you. “What’s Heaven without you?” he whispers. He’ll have something different than hope, once he’s trapped in a cell forever. He’ll know that for once he did the right thing and you’re happy, jumping and dancing around on Heaven, where you belong.

“How am I supposed to take you with me and send her to Hell after this?” she exclaims clearly annoyed. She was expecting to rub her victory on the Devil’s face.

“That means…” Kylo wonders. Perhaps hope isn’t that bad.

“It is still wrong what you did.” She scolds Kylo and he lowers his head in shame. “So I’ll give you a punishment that fits the crime”.

“No, no, wait!” he screams. But it’s too late, as an intense ray of light envelopes, everything, and Kylo faint.

* * *

Kylo’s eyes snap open and his first instinct is to look for you. Thankfully, you’re still at his side and he lets his head fall back to the pillow, relieved that no apocalypse unravel because you and he had sex.

But the calm lasts for a few moments before he lifts his head again and takes a look at his surroundings. The bed is still the same but the rest of the apartment is gone. In its place, there’s a big bedroom with blue walls, a window where the sun comes in and a closet with a double white door.

It takes him a moment to notice that something is missing. Well, more like two things missing. Your wings. They’re gone. There’s no trace on your back that once you carried them.

“What the fuck?” he says to himself. He gets up from the bed and his feet makes contact with the floor made of wood.

“(Y/N, wake up!” he says in panic. Some memories of cold water and fog are returning to him.

“What?” you exclaim as he shakes you from the shoulders. “Kylo, stop!”

“Something happened… something bad”.

You sit on the bed and take a look at the bedroom. It’s a completely different place than Kylo’s apartment. More cozy, more familiar.

“Where are we?” you ask.

“We’ve been punished,” Kylo declares in a solemn voice. Then, he proceeds to tell you about his encounter with Her.

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N). This is all my fault,” he says. But you ignore him.

You get out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom, with Kylo following you. Apparently, you woke up in a two-floor house in the middle of a neighborhood, judging by the street sounds that reach inside.

You explore the hallway that leads to the first floor and stops at a framed picture hanging on the wall.

“We got married!” you exclaim. The picture is you in a beautiful wedding dress and Kylo looking handsome on a tuxedo. “Oh wait, my wings!” you suddenly remember. “And your horns!” Both things are gone.

“We’ve been degraded to simple humans,” Kylo says sadly.

“That means we can love each other, and have a family, and be happy for the rest of our lives!” You feel a surge of happiness in your new life. Yes, the life of a human is short but you prefer to have a limited time with Kylo than an eternity without him.

“Aren’t you mad?” Kylo doesn’t understand. He thinks you’d be ashamed that Her took your wings and rank of angel.

“No, not at all,” you laugh. “I get to be with you and that’s all it matters. But…will you still like me without my wings?”

 _What’s Heaven without you?_  He thinks again. He doesn’t know and doesn’t want to find out. But he’s sure that any place, any fate, anything is Heaven if you’re in it.

“As long as you have those baby eyes.” He opens his arms for you, as well as his heart.

Later that day, you find a wallet with a driver license with the name of Ben Solo and Kylo’s picture. You also find a curious note at the kitchen table:

_Like I said, a punishment that fits the crime. I can assure you a long life full of happiness and annoying babies. If you ask me, I’d prefer to drown in moonlight, strangled by my own bra. Whatever. (Y/N), I’ll be waiting for you. I still have to give you a good scold about what you did. Good night, fuck-o’s._

The note doesn’t need a signature to know whose it is. You read it one more time and laugh. Then, you save it on a counter. It’s too good to just throw it away.

“Ready, baby eyes?” Kylo is at the door, waiting for you. After exploring the house and your lives through photographs, bills, books, even food, you decided to go and explore outside. You still don’t even know where city you are.

“Ready, my guardian demon”.

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/09b7c6cb29cea78082baf5d8328ed197/tumblr_p9qbfwm8pI1ws9kflo1_540.jpg A beautiful person on Tumblr draw this for the series <3


End file.
